


Fundynotfound Drabbles

by Birdyeggling, bunbunzthebee, Casual_ScrewUp, ItsEtch



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Mild Blood, Pining, Sleepy Cuddles, winged georgenotfound(video blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdyeggling/pseuds/Birdyeggling, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbunzthebee/pseuds/bunbunzthebee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casual_ScrewUp/pseuds/Casual_ScrewUp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsEtch/pseuds/ItsEtch
Summary: That's it.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	1. You will never be alone, for I shall be with you for eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Fundy get married, promising each other an eternity of love and happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just bunbunzthebee appreciating The Corpse Bride vows and practicing my terrible fluff ^^''

The church was decorated in pretty orange and blue light bulbs, white rose petals strewn all over the red carpets of the building. Pastel blue and orange roses hanging from every corner, it gave off a nice, relaxing vibe. Guests slowly arrived to the venue, friends, families, colleagues, everyone the meant to be knew.

Fundy nervously tugged at his white suit; he was exhausted as he didn’t get enough sleep the night before the wedding. He was scared, scared to disappoint his lover, his family, his friends, just, scared. He didn’t have a proper wedding before because George crashed it, he still chuckles at the fond memory of him objecting and giving Dream a piece of raw chicken.

He also remembers the day he realised he was head over heels for him, the day he confessed, the memories of their dates, the fox plushie George got him from the crane machine after wasting 200 iron ingots. Frustration of his lover and giggles from him, he was happy, they were happy.

The day George proposed to him, he was overjoyed, being able to enjoy the rest of eternity with the love of his life made him happy, they were happy, and so were everyone that witnessed the proposal.

Now he was here, fitting on a veil decorated with lilies, good thing Niki was there to help. Wearing a white suit with pastel orange highlights, desperately waiting for the wedding to start, he recited the vows he and George were going to use over and over; he didn’t want to mess up the moment he has been waiting for since he fell for George! That would be too embarrassing, even for Fundy.

Soon, the wedding bells rang, causing Fundy to jump a few inches in the air. Ghostbur ----who came to get Fundy and walk him down the aisle--- saw him and gave a hearty laugh. Fundy dipped his ears down in embarrassment, letting out noises he didn’t know he could make. After he had calmed down, Ghostbur gently put out his arm for him to hold, which he gladly accepted, intertwining their arms together.

With his heart beating abnormally, Fundy was led to the wedding hall by Ghostbur, he wanted to leave, the pressure was too much, he had to leave, he can’t disappoint everyone, no not ag-

“Champion?” The ghost whispered, snapping Fundy out of his thoughts.

“Y-yeah dad?” 

“You love George, don’t you? Isn’t that why you’re marrying him? It’s okay to be nervous, but don’t you ever, EVER, think that you are disappointing everyone,” his father encouraged, giving Fundy a little squeeze on his hand.

Fundy felt like all his fears had melted away, just by a few lines of comfort from the ghost of his father. With his new found confidence, Fundy sucked in a deep breath, then nodded at Ghostbur. Ghostbur gave a soft smile, then pushed the doors to the hall open.

Just the sight of the wedding hall took Fundy’s breath away, glancing around the room where all his colleagues and friends stood, Niki and Tommy had outdone themselves with the decorations this time, he wasn’t complaining though. It looked stunning.

Then his attention turned to George.

And by god was he handsome.

He had a black suit with blue highlights, a blue bow around his neck, a lily in his pocket and black platform boots. His goggles were resting on his head, smiling nervously at the now red-faced Fundy who had hidden behind his bouquet of yellow and red split dyed roses. 

Fundy couldn’t believe it, he was going to marry this man, who was once a king, a soldier, now his lover.

After composing himself, Fundy took a step forward.

Then another,

and another,

and another,

until he was finally at the podium.

Fundy and George stared at each other, admiring the others beauty, for god knows how long, the silence was broken by a duck hybrid, who was impatient to start the wedding.

“As much as I would like you guys to stand there doing nothing, I want to go home so can we please get this over with? I got like an hour’s worth of sleep,” Quackity muttered, tugging at his beanie like it helped him stay awake.

Guests chuckled at the comment, even earning a small huff from Technoblade himself. Fundy and George both dipped their heads down in embarrassment, silently laughing too, mostly just to hide the red faces though.

Once the crowd had composed themselves, Quackity started speaking, officiating his brother’s wedding.

“Dearly Beloved, today we are gathered here to join GeorgeNotFound and ItsFundy in matrimony,” he paused.

Silence filled the hall.

“….”

“….”

“…can we just skip to the vows?” Quackity pleaded, tugging at his hair even more.

The entire hall bursted out with laughter, some wheezing, some gasping for breath, most were just chuckling at the raven’s demise, who was practically drooping with sleepiness.

“Sure sure,” George laughed, “we can skip to the vows,”

Fundy got more and more nervous, he hopes he can recite the vows right, he practiced a lot for this. He notices Tommy stumbling over with a small yelp, attempting to stabilize himself and hand George the rings, he fulfils the second part of it. Tommy tumbled down the podium, muttering swear words while patting himself down. He has to get used to that prosthetic leg soon.

George grabbed Fundy’s attention by unveiling him, Fundy just let out a mock gasp, playing along with his soon to be husband for a bit of fun.

“George! How could you unveil me without asking me? How rude…” 

“Wait no Fundyy! I can explain!”

“Hmph,”

Friends and families, amused at the childish behaviour from the meant to be, stifled a few laughs. George and Fundy were soulmates by heart, that’s for sure

“Come onnnnnnn SAY YOUR VOWS BITCHES!! NUNCA VOY A OFICIAR UNA BODA NUNCA MAS!!!” Quackity shrieked, pulling out a toy gun and aiming it at his head.

George and Fundy just laughed at their priest’s behaviour, calming him down.  
“Alright alright! We’ll stop playing around!” George then turned to Fundy, silently asking is he was ready. Fundy nodded, taking George’s ring from his hand.

As if they were like a recorder, they started reciting their vows in sync, sliding the rings into the other’s finger.

“With this hand,”

“I will lift your sorrows,”

“Your cup will never be empty,”

“for I will be your wine,”

“With this candle,”

“I will light your way into darkness,”

“With this ring,”

“I ask you to be mine,”

The duo looked at each other in the eyes, giving the other a gaze of warmth and love. The hall was filled with silence, guests were moved at the touching reference from the movie The Corpse Bride. Soon, claps erupted from friends and families alike, giving the couple encouragement.

“Soooo, does anyone object?”

The claps died down and the audience stared at each other like they were going to murder whoever objected, there was nothing but silent death threats.

“I’ll take that as a no! I now present you, PARTNERS FOR LIFE MOTHERFUCKERSSSSS!!! NOW KISS!”

With silence filled with laughter and hearts filled with warmth, Fundy and George pecked each other on the lips gently, it made Fundy’s stomach fill itself with butterflies. The audience cheered for the now newlywed couple, applauses could be heard from every corner of the church.

Thud.

Quackity passed out due to lack of sleep.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

George and Fundy were stargazing in Moo Moo Meadows, stars blinking and twinkling in the galaxy coloured skies, the two husbands cuddling each other, George gently massaging Fundy’s ear.

“George?” Fundy whispered.

“Yes love?”

“Would you still love me if I died? Or turned to the other side?”

George gave a glance at Fundy, who was staring at him with a curious and sad look, ears becoming droopy. George gave him a soft smile, giving a small peck at Fundy’s forehead.  
“Through death and eternity my liege,” he promised.

“Through death and eternity,”


	2. Their sleep deprived your honour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George finds a exhausted Fundy while flying, fluff ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! The author for this work is birdyeggling!
> 
> This features winged George, and pinning
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy:D!

It was dark as George flew, he felt tired but ignored it, he would probably just crash when he got back to his little mushroom house anyway, he was going to turn back around when he spotted someone below him, they were just standing on the prime path. George flew lower, watching the figure absentmindedly, he was able to make out the bushy orange fox tail of Fundy from his closer position and got more curious.

It wasn’t that George wasn’t used to seeing people being out at night, and he would usually never blink twice at the fox if he was moving, but Fundy was, just standing there and that’s what made George curious. He drifted closer to the ground, dropping down 3 feet from the ground, he walked over to the tall fox as soon as his feet touched the ground. He glanced up at the fox, startled to see that his eyes were closed.

George paused, watching Fundy, as the tall man just swayed and his eyes flickered beneath his eyes, for being asleep the fox definitely seemed to be active, George watched him. Strangely, the night's dark seemed to amplify what George sees in the gorgeous man in the day, a small part of his brain offered, he swatted it away with a small blush. He watched the man for a while before coming to his senses and trying to wake up the fox.

George tapped on his shoulder, having to rise on his toes to do so, when that didn’t seem to do more than make Fundy tilt his head away, George hesitantly put his hand on Fundy’s shoulder and shook him. Fundy’s eyes slowly opened, glancing around confusedly before groaning, “What the fu…” the foxes words died when his gaze fell on George, the small avian hybrids watched the fox expectantly, “... well this isn’t where I fell asleep,” he said quietly.

George looked unimpressed, staring into Fundy's eyes, the fox looked so tired, eyes glazed liked he wasn’t fully awake, which he probably wasn’t. “You should go home,” George told Fundy, who just tilted his head like it was difficult to understand, which maybe it was. George looked at Fundy, he could probably take him home. Except he didn’t know where the fox’s new home was. He looked into Fundy’s eyes, and sighed, “Come on you and I need sleep,” 

George grabbed Fundy’s hands and dragged him along until he got to his little mushroom house, Fundy had been mumbling stuff throughout the walk, and George didn’t care enough to listen. He dragged the fox inside, and remembered then, that he had his nest, and chairs as furniture. Now, he wasn’t above making someone sleep in chairs, but Fundy was seeming more like a zombie so George took pity on him, obviously, only reason, no other reason could explain why he wasn’t dumping the fox onto the ground, “Come on, you're gonna need to climb” he grunted, shoving the dazed fox to his nest.

His nest wasn’t on the ground, why would it be? He’s a bird. It was on a shelf, and piled high with blankets and pillows. Thankful his past self put a ladder there for when he was too lazy to hop into his nest. Fundy crawled mechanically into the pile of items with some prodding from George, and crashed asleep as soon as his body hit the blanket pile. George crawled in beside Fundy, ignoring the voice that was gushing about how pretty he looked asleep in George’s bed, and instead moved the very lanky legs aside, and flopping ungracefully next to the lanky man. 

He watched Fundy’s face, it was much more relaxed from how it had been earlier, and quietly thought about the implications of taking the fox home, and brushed them aside. He could think about this when Fundy left, deal with his feelings towards the fox later, but for now sleep beckoned sweeter than sirens call.

~

George groaned when he felt something, or rather someone, thrashing beside him, he opened his eyes groggily, and took a moment to see the fundy thrashing in his sleep, he watched him, watching how he would suddenly move, wiggle around in what looked like a mimic of pain, breathing fast and harsh, and his face creased in pain, and then stop. His breathing would even and his face smooth, George felt slight alarm as he watched the fox man flip and turn, and realized that he was muttering quiet things, “Eret, no, why?” “Schlatt let him go he’s a child,” “I am a man, I am a man,” “Left, left, alone,” George carefully 

It pained him slightly to see the man he liked in pain mental or not. He wondered how long these dreams had been happening, they were probably why George found the fox on the prime path, he breathed out a small sigh, coming up with one thing that may help calm his sleep. bracing himself slightly, he carefully put a hand on Fundy’s back, awkwardly rubbing a circle into his back.

Fundy stilled, his breathing going quiet, though his heart beat still quick. George closed his eyes and continued to rub circles into Fundy’s back, he didn’t know what else to do for the fox, so he hoped this would be enough for him to sleep soundly. He felt Fundy move under his hand, he opened his eyes as he felt arms wrap around him, and he was pulled close to Fundy's warmth.

He could hear Fundy’s breathing still fast, and felt the way his heart pounded against his chest, he was still panicking, George held his breath, not knowing how to help from this new position, so he attempted on last thing to help, and put one of his wings over Fundy, and stroking one of his arms. Slowly, Fundy’s breathing evened and the feeling of his heart slowed to a steady, ba-bump, ba-bump.

George released his breath, and felt his cheeks heat in a blush as he listened to the softness of Fundy’s breath against the shell of his ear, George blushed harder and tried to close his eyes again, to let sleep take him, as he listened to Fundy’s breathing. A small smile drifted on his lips.

~

George woke to an empty bed, he felt disappointment, but understood. That didn’t mean he couldn’t miss the warmth from the night before, he got up slowly, leaving his nest and walking to a small bar where he kept his coffee, he noticed as he blinked away sleep that there was a cup of coffee, barely steaming, and a note under it. George grabbed the coffee carefully, he tasted it and smiled softly, it was slightly bitter, cream and sugar just there, he loved it. He set the coffee back down and grabbed the note. 

“Thank you for finding me, I’m glad I didn’t become zombie chow! Lemme make it up to you some time, fishing maybe?”  
Fundy

George smiled, unable to stop the red blush from spreading on his cheeks. He put the note into a little barrel under his bed. He grabbed the coffee again, sitting down beside a window and smiling. He felt excited for the nest encounter with the tall man of his affection, fishing sounded lovely.


End file.
